1991
]] 1991 was a notable year in the wizarding world. Harry Potter finally found out he was a wizard and went back to the wizarding world to started education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Tom Riddle also stepped out of the shadows for the first time in ten years and possessed Professor Quirrell in an effort to take the Philosopher's Stone. Events June * Late June , Chapter 3, Harry finds the "month old" camera which was brought for Dudley's recent birthday, and he finds it a week before 31 July, Harry's birthday, placing Dudley's birthday in late June.}} on Saturday , Chapter 2 - "It was a very sunny Saturday"}}: Dudley Dursley's eleventh birthday. Vernon and Petunia Dursley took Dudley, Piers Polkiss and Harry Potter to the Zoo. Harry caused the glass pane separating Dudley and Piers from the Boa Constrictor to disappear, and the Boa constrictor escaped. Harry worked out he could speak to snakes. July * Monday 23 July: In the summer holidays, Harry stayed with Arabella Figg while Petunia took Dudley to buy a new school uniform. Petunia cried and Vernon was proud. * Tuesday 24 July: Harry's acceptance letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry arrived but Vernon and Petunia destroyed it. Petunia was worried about the letter being addressed to the "Cupboard under the Stairs" and moved Harry into the second bedroom instead. , Chapter 3 - "the next day"}} * Wednesday 25 July: Another acceptance letter arrived with the new address "The Smallest Bedroom". Harry, Dudley and Vernon fight each other for it. Vernon won and he destroyed it again. * Thursday 26 July: Harry woke up at six in the morning in an effort to get to the postman on the corner of the road, but he fell over Vernon who was sleeping by the front door to get it first. There were three letters that day, which Vernon ripped to pieces in front of Harry. Vernon soon nailed the letter box shut. * Friday 27 July: The postman delivered 12 letters through the side of the front door and through the window downstairs. Vernon then boarded up every gap in the side of every door at 4 Privet Drive. * Saturday 28 July: Petunia accepted the delivery of two dozen eggs in a box which were handed to Petunia through the window. They contained twenty-four letters instead of eggs, which Petunia shredded. * Sunday 29 July: The Dursley family were happy knowing that there would be no post on Sunday. However, around 30 letters then arrived through the fireplace. Vernon then decided to leave Privet Drive for a while with the family in the hope the letters wouldn't follow them. They stay at the Railview Hotel. * Monday 30 July: The Dursley family and Harry stay at the Hut-on-the-Rock. *Tuesday 31 July: Rubeus Hagrid knocked down the door and finally gave Harry an acceptance letter for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Later that same day, Hagrid took Harry shopping in Diagon Alley and purchased Hedwig for him. He also collected the Philosopher's Stone from Gringotts. That evening, Voldemort attempted to break into Gringotts to take the Philosopher's Stone but was unsuccessful. August *31 August: Harry told Vernon he needed to be at Platform Nine and Three-Quarters at King's Cross at 11am the next day. Vernon and Petunia agreed. Dudley ran out the room screaming, having spent the whole of August in fear of Harry since he found out he was a wizard. September *1 September: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy and many others began their first-year of education at Hogwarts and were sorted into their school House. *The next Friday: Hagrid asked Harry and Ron to have tea at the Hut and they found out that Gringotts was broken into the same day Hagrid collected the unknown package they were searching for. Late September - early October * Thursday: In Flying, Neville Longbottom spiralled out of control on a broomstick and fell and broke his wrist. Professor Hooch took him to the Hospital Wing and in her absence Draco took a Remembrall and had it thrown in the air. Professor McGonagall saw Harry catch it on a broomstick and made him the youngest Seeker in a century for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. ** Draco challenged Harry to take part in a duel. Ron agreed to be Harry's second and they arranged to sneak out at midnight. ** Harry and Ron were joined by Hermione and Neville when they sneaked out for the midnight duel. But Draco had set them up and Filch was in the trophy room instead. They ran away and ended up on the out-of-bounds third-floor corridor and found a room where they were confronted by Fluffy. Hermione noted that he was guarding a trapdoor. * Friday: Draco was shocked to find Harry and Ron in the Great Hall because he thought Filch should have caught them and had them expelled. Harry was sent a new broomstick, the Nimbus 2000 and he attended training at the Quidditch pitch where Oliver Wood explained the rules of the game. October * 31 October: Hermione gave a lecture to Ron about the correct pronunciation of the Levitating Charm and she overheard him calling her a nightmare. Hermione run away in tears and never showed up to the feast that evening. Professor Quirrell lets a troll in the school and Harry and Ron have to save Hermione. They then became friends. November * Friday at the beginning of November: Harry checked out the book Quidditch Through the Ages from the Library before the match against Slytherin the next day. * The next day: Gryffindor and Slytherin play Quidditch. Professor Quirrell cursed Harry's broomstick in an effort knock him off the broom. Hermione intervened and saved Harry, and he won Gryffindor the match by catching the Snitch. Hagrid tells Harry, Ron and Hermione at dinner that Fluffy was guarding a secret known only to Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel. December * Mid-December: Harry, Ron and Hermione begin researching for information about Nicolas Flamel but were unsuccessful. Harry, Ron, Fred, George and Percy Weasley sign up to be at Hogwarts for the holidays. Hermione goes home. The Great Hall was decorated. * Mid-December - 24 December: Harry, Ron, Fred and George have fun over the holidays. Ron teaches Harry how to play Wizard's Chess. * 25 December: Harry woke up and found loads of presents for him, including the Cloak of Invisibility. Harry and Ron attended a feast. Harry snuck out at night under the Invisibility Cloak and goes in the Library. He opened a screaming book and had to run away from Filch. He found the Mirror of Erised and was fascinated by the family he saw looking out at him. * 26 December: Harry tells Ron about the mirror, but Ron saw something else instead of the Potter family. They work out it shows you want you want in your heart, and Ron tells Harry he needs to let go of the mirror but he goes back anyway. * 27 December: Harry goes back to find the mirror again, but Dumbledore was waiting for him. He tells Harry what the mirror does and also tells him that he needs to let it go because it "does not do well to dwell on dreams and forget to live". The Mirror of Erised was later moved. Notes and sources Category:Years